Vehicular window regulators are typically powered by a motor assembly that includes a motor, a worm that is driven by the motor, a gear that is driven by the worm, and a controller, which may be referred to as an ECU. The ECU includes a circuit board, a motor connector for connecting to the motor, and a sensor for sensing the rotation of the motor. In some cases, the circuit board has an L-shape and the overall ECU occupies a relatively large space. Additionally, some other issues with some window regulator motor assemblies relate to cost, reliability and sensitivity to shock (eg. when the vehicle hits a bump).
It would be advantageous to be able to provide a window regulator motor assembly that at least partially address one or more of the above noted issues.